Galactic civil war
by Hound Warheart
Summary: This is the story of not only human soldier's but it is also a morph military as well. This focuses on a young soldier who is fighting against his evil tyrant uncle for banishing him from the planet Sparta.
1. Chapter 1

Galactic War  
**Okay so this is a parody to STARSHIP TROOPER and the LION KING which I do not. This follows Zack 'The Tasmanian Devil' Rhoton III a German Shepard morph. And this is his story of family betrayal and his thirst for revenge.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 the betrayer**

General Eric Rhoton and his wife Elisa Rhoton where happy to have a new family member join the German Shepard morph family. "He look's like his late grand father." Eric said. Elisa was holding the new born in her arm's. "Yes he does. But I'm sure that he will be a great warrior and king like his father and his father before him." she said. Unknown to them the new born's uncle Zack Rhoton II was watching from the shadow's. He smiled and walked out to greet the new member. "Why who is this little bundle of joy my dear brother." he said evilly. Eric smiled and looked at his brother. "Zack I wish for you to meet Zack III." he said. Zack II was puzzled. "You gave him my Zack. Why not after you brother" Zack asked. "Because he will turn out more stronger than I brother" Eric said looking at his son

*Zack II's Secret meeting*  
Zack II walked into a secret chamber built within a cave just underneath the castle of King General Rhoton. He saw his allies awaiting him. "Sorry I am late my friend's. But my nephew was born today." he said. One of his allies stood up. "You said he won't be born until next month. He must not know our plan to take his heritage." said a wolf morph. "Yesssss ZZZack you promised ussss a kingdom without another one of your family" hissed a komodo dragon morph. "Easy General Hunts and Garrick. I have been planning something for this to happen. We wait until the boy is old enough and we kill his father and blame it on him. He will have no choice but to run from Sparta. Everyone in the room grinned and started to laugh evilly.

*Time skip thirteen years later*  
Zack III walked out of his bed chamber's heading to the training room to meet his father for today's exercise. He saw his uncle exiting the library. "Good morning Uncle" he called to Zack II. Zack saw his nephew and decided to put his plan into action. "Ah it is a good morning my favorite nephew." Zack II said. "I'm your only nephew" Zack III said. His uncle smiled and pushed him toward the training room. "You better hurry. Your father will be waiting for you." Zack II said. Walking the other way. "That brat will know what it means to have every thing taken from him." Zack II thought to himself with an evil smile.

*training room door*  
Zack approached the door to the training room to see his father standing outside of it wearing his military gear. "Are we going somewhere father" Zack asked confused. "Yes my son. We are going to the town so I can let you meet everyone who is loyal to the Rhoton name. So you will be wearing some bullet proof vest's to protect you from enemies. So lets go" Eric said.

*Town*  
After twenty minutes of getting into gear Zack and his father entered the town and started inspecting it. They had stopped at a burger shop to get something to eat. The chef gave them the best burger's they had. "Ah good morning my lord. Morning patrol I see." the chef said placing two burger's and a glass of water down at their table. Eric looked at the chef and presented him three credit's. "For your trouble's my friend." he said. The chef generously took the money and thanked him. They finished their burger's and headed toward the Western post.

*Western post*  
"Ah my lord" said someone. Eric and Zack looked to find Leonidas walking toward them. "Good morning Leonidas." Eric greeted his top general. Sir your brave coming here first a sniper has been spotted traveling towards here for three days and now his vanished." Leonidas said then looked at something on Zack's head. "Well maybe he's went a different direction." Eric said then noticed Leonidas wasn't looking at him. He turned and seen a red sniper dot on his son's head. A gun shoot was head and Eric stepped in front of the bullet. It hit him square in the heart.

*30 yards away*  
"Yesssss. Now my kingssss plan can go into effect." said a komodo dragon morph sniper. He laughed silently and retreated behind his cover.

*Castle*  
Zack was kneeled down beside his father crying. He was crying so hard that his uncle decided to put the last phase of his plan into action. "My dear boy what have you done. By tagging along your father has been killed. And the law say's that if royal blood is killed by another they are banished. If I where you I'd run from Sparta. NOW" His uncle said taking control of the situation. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Zack yelled as ran out of the palace and town to only hear his uncle's evil laugh for the first time.

* * *

**OK. Zack III uncle Zack II has betrayed his brother and family. Now Zack has ran off without knowing the truth. What will our hero do. Stay turned.**


	2. Chapter 2 the rebels

Galactic War  
**Ok we now how Zack was banished now we take a look at his future allies.**

* * *

Sonya was running down a road with three other people. On her left was Xavier, age 21, running with a rotating gatlin gun. On her right was Damien, age 19, running with an assault rifle. And running behind her occasionally firing over her shoulder was Xavier's twin sister Nika, age 21. And they where running from the human soldier's of the I. G. A now ruled by King Zack II. "Shit we need to get off this road. Duck behind that bush." Sonya shouted. And they all ducked behind the bush with Xavier and Damien readying their weapon's. The I. G. A ran pass them at a break neck paste. Sonya let her breath out. They had almost been caught today. "The rebel army doesn't pay us enough." Damien said lowering his gun. Sonya and her four sibling's had lost their family all in one day by the tyrant king came into power. They all out of the bush. They ran in the opposite direction.

*Zack*  
Zack had fled Sparta in an X-88 star fighter to Planet Arachnid. He was still crying after his banishment. "Why did dad take me." he thought. He was so deep in thought that he didn't have time to pull up out of his nose dive. He crashed into trees and came to a stop hanging upside down looking at the ground. He looked up and saw that he was dislodged from the craft itself. "Thank god for automatic ejector seats.

*Rebel's*  
Sonya and her siblings were now walking toward their hidden chopper they used for the rebel supply raid's. Xavier happened to look up and notice a burning fighter craft. He leveled the gun at it and slowly walked toward it. Damien saw it too and did the same. "What are you to doing." Nika asked. Xavier looked inside the craft when he got to it to see no pilot. "Hey this is one of those new X-88 fighter's." Damien said. There was a branch snap behind them. Xavier jumped and turned toward the sound. Another snap was heard from the same place. "AHHHHHHHH" someone screamed. There was a dull thud behind a bush. Then the voice walked out of the bush holding a knife that had just cut him down. "Damn" he said. He looked up to see the rebel family. "We don't want to hurt you. Put the knife down and tell us your name" Nika said reloading her pistol. The stranger throw down his knife. "My name is Zack Rhoton III. Son and King Eric and Queen Elisa." The stranger said. Sonya processed the name. "You wouldn't happen to be the nephew of King Zack II" she asked. Zack bowed his head. Then angry surged through her. She walked up and punched Zack in the face. Zack fell back by the punch. "So just by thinking your the prince you can come out here and kill us." Nika said smiling at her sister. Zack then looked up with tear's streaming down his face. "MY FATHER WAS MURDERED BY A SNIPER AND I WAS BANISHED BY MY UNCLE. I AM NO LONGER A PART OF THAT ROYAL FAMILY." Zack shouted. Everyone was wide eyed after he said that. "Who and what are you" he asked. Sonya started to unfold her mask. Then her siblings followed suit. After the fabric came off Zack saw four cheetah morph's. "My name is Sonya, This is my littlest brother Damien, and my twin brother and sister Xavier and Nika. I am the eldest out of us." Sonya said. Zack was still staring at Nika. "You are named after the most fearsome battle fleet commander of the I. G. A on Sparta." he said. Everyone nodded as if they heard it before. "I THINK THEIR OVER HERE" shouted an I. G. A soldier they had out ran earlier. "Shit. Your coming with us" Nika said grabbing Zack's arm and pulling him toward their hidden chopper.

*Chopper*  
Everyone was climbing into the helicopter when a bullet grazed the side. "Damn it to Hell" Xavier yelled as he fired his gun. Zack looked at a mounted gatlin gun. "Get down now" he yelled. Xavier looked behind him and dropped. Zack pulled the trigger and the weapon came to life. Foliage was thrown everywhere as the bullet's picked out their target's. Scream's of pain and agony where heard. Xavier climbed in and they took off heading South.

*Talladega Delta*  
The chopper ride was very quiet and Zack kept looking at Nika. "Is there a problem" she asked irritated. Zack just smiled and looked out of the copper. He could see the I. G. A ship yard's from there. "We're touching down in one minute." Damien called from the cockpit. They all buckled up. They landed beside three identical helicopter's. Damien shut the engine's down and exited the aircraft. Everyone else did the same except for Zack. "Hey Zack we've landed" Nika said annoyed. Zack unbuckled and got out of the chopper. Men and women alike where moving as if moving to a different location. Children where playing supervised by three armed adult's. Sonya pulled him toward the center of the camp. When they arrived Zack was surprised to see Leonidas in the middle. "Ok so we come from the flank's and that the ship's we have a better chance fighting." he said oblivious with his work. "Sir we have come to report." Sonya said. "Not now I'm busy." Leonidas said. Zack decided to get his attention. "And I thought I was pushy" he said. Leonidas looked up and saw Zack standing in front of him. "By the great god's. Zack is that you" Leonidas asked scared. Zack nodded and was soon embraced in a friendly hug. Everyone who was standing around was confused. "Oh! It is so good to see you again my lad. Bu what are you doing here." Leonidas said. "I came here because of your new cheetah morph family here." Zack said pointing to Sonya. Leonidas smiled at her then back to Zack. "Now we have a shaft of hope. Come you must meet the other soldier's." Leonidas said. Zack was free to walk of his own free will. After about three hour's he had meet a big family of lion morph's, three tiger morph's and a lot of panther and komodo dragon morph's. "So what do you think of them." Leonidas asked. "Their brilliant. But I have one concern. Will they be able to defeat my uncle and his new army. "As the only to human's this rebellion. I think so" Leonidas said. He then showed where everyone slept. Unfortunately everyone slept on the ground with no sleeping bag's or shelter's. "Not what I'm use to but ok. Night Leon." he said. He looked over to Nika sleeping by herself. "Goodnight Nika" he whispered to himself. Unknown to him she had heard him. "Goodnight Zack" she whispered. They fell asleep awaiting for the new day.

* * *

**Ok Zack landed on Arachnid and now is fighting with Leonidas or Leon with rebel's. But will Zack confess his feeling's for Nika or will he not. Stay tuned. And as always REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3 Taking the dreadnoughts

Galactic War  
**Ok so we meet the rebel army. Now for a courageous act of selflessness. Zack be changing his name soon so if your wondering when well...wait.**

* * *

***Morning*  
**Zack awoke to the smell of hot food. He looked over and saw Nika was preparing breakfast. She looked over to him and smiled. "Good morning sleepy head. Here its not what former royalty eats' but its the best I can do. Oh and here. You know how to fire a gun right." she said handing him a gun and a bowl of mushroom soup. He thanked her and took both item's. He looked at his gun. "This is the Raider CS-60 isn't it." he asked. Nika looked at him and nodded. "Almost everyone has one. Now hurry we are going to take those dreadnought ships' you saw yesterday. So eat up and meet us at the chopper staging area." Nika said as she got up and doused the fire. As she was leaving she bent down and kissed Zack on the cheek and walked off. Zack quickly ate his food and grabbed his gun and ammo clip's. Ten minutes later he arrived at the staging area. Leonidas was waiting for him by a bigger four rotored helicopter. "Zack. You'll be in the Armageddon. Damien need's another door gunner." he told Zack. Zack just nodded and rushed over to the chopper. Xavier took Zack's gun and Sonya helped him in. Nika was at the other gun. Then when he was settled they took off. Nika pointed to a head set. Zack put it on. "You know. You came at the right time. I mean Captain Leonidas was starting to get lonely around us." Nika said. "Well I had a whole future planned out. I didn't think that one day it all be taken." Zack replied. He looked at Xavier who was apparently looking out of the aircraft through the scope of his rifle. "Damien. We have ten minute's. Captain want's complete radio silence." He said. Everyone silently switched off the radio.

*The attack*  
Ten minutes later Damien turned the high pitched sound down to a mute. He hovered over the ship his team of two would take. Xavier looked down and threw a rope down. He took off his head set and pulled out a mini microphone and slipped it into his ear. Sonya had done the same. Xavier and Sonya fast roped down and took cover while Damien piloted their aircraft to a safe hover far above the pending attack. Zack looked down and noticed small speck's coming toward them. His eye's widened with fear. "TALON CLASS FIGHTER'S DIRECTLY BELOW. MOVING FAST" he said to Damien who knowledged it. He turned to where both Zack and Nika had a clear line of site. Five talon fighter's split and went to the four different aircraft's. Zack without thinking pulled the trigger and fired a wave of incendiary rounds at the fighters. He hit two of five destroying one and damaging the other. Nika did the same. Down on the dreadnought's Xavier was leading a group of six toward an access hatch just above the bridge. He looked up and saw an aerial attack by the defending enemy. He cursed their luck and readied his gun. Thirty yard's from the hatch it opened and twenty soldier's filed out of it and started firing. "Take cover." Sonya said. She fired a three round burst and hit a soldier in the head killing him. Xavier fired five rounds from his semi auto rifle killing two soldiers'. Jax, a panther morph, pulled a grenade out of his pouch and pulled the pin and threw it. "Cover your eyes." He shouted before ducking. Everyone closed their eyes just as the grenade exploded to a blinding white light. Xavier looked and shot three before being shot himself. Back up in the Armageddon Zack had destroyed the last fighter. But someone on one of the ship's fired a rocket at them. "Rocket" Damien said trying to miss the missile. He did but the sudden movement made Nika lost her grip. "NO!" she screamed as she entered free fall. Zack rushed to help. But he knew he had to jump after her. He quickly pulled on a parachute and jumped. He pulled his arm's in close enough to cover the distance between them. He reached out to grab her. Nika did the same and their hand's meet in the middle. Zack pulled her close so she could hold on better. She found a good hold around his back. Zack pulled the cord to the chute and it popped out pulling them out of their fast free fall. "All you alright" he asked looking down at her. She nodded and held on tight. Back on the dreadnought's the rebel's had gotten onto the bridge and had captured it. Xavier looked out the window to see two people slowly float down. "What the hell." he said. Then a grabbling hook launched through the glass onto the deck. The steel cable was dangling over the edge of the glass. What made Xavier's eyes widen was Zack and Nika being pulled toward them. "Help them in" he ordered.

*Bay area*  
Xavier, Zack, Sonya, and Nika where all standing in the bay area awaiting two of their helicopter's. They saw them come in and land on either side of the bay. They walked over to greet the wave of rebel's and their pilot's. "WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT ZACK" Leon asked clearly furious. Zack narrowed his eyes "I saved a fellow comrade and I think my nickname is better suited." Zack said. Leon laughed. "You forget your order's. And what nickname...oh shit" Leon said thinking on the last part. Zack smiled and looked at everyone who were confused. "When I was still a prince my sparring nickname was Tasmanian Devil. And I was following order's. NO MAN LEFT BEHIND. Something you have forgotten Leon" Zack said. Leon kept quiet. Nika walked up to Tasmanian Devil. "Tasmanian I must tell you something. Last night after we found you a automatically feel in love with you. But I was scared that if I told you, you'd laugh at me." she said to Tasmanian Devil. Tasmanian pulled her closer and kissed her. "You thought wrong then. I love you too." He said. They kissed each other in front of the whole rebellion. Auditable aww's where heard around them. They broke off and looked at each other. Tasmanian Devil faced everyone. "Now that we have a starting fleet we can get our lives back. I need former or active air force pilots. We will arrange sleeping quarters later. Now spread the news to the other's" Tasmanian said. Sirus, a lion morph was quick to relay the message. "Zack there is something you must know. Your uncle had planned it. The few years you where still a child he planned to assassinate your father and blame it on you. The Serenity wanted to be connected with the I. G. A." Leon said. Tasmanian took this all in. "Then this this is not a war over throw my uncle. No this is a war for revenge." Tasmanian said with a burning fire in his eye's. He looked at the others. "TO STATION'S. CONTACT THE OTHER'S WE HAD FOR TYRANNAR." Tasmanian ordered. Everyone scrambled to get to their station's. Leon walked up to him. "The home of the Regula is a dangerous choice. Way there." he asked. Tasmanian pulled up a sleeve on his arm showing the symbol of Regula HAND, SWORD, AND SHEILD. "Those who wear this symbol is deemed one of their own." he said pulling his sleeve back down. He then proceed to the bridge.

*Bridge*  
Tasmanian walked onto a deck where everyone was ready and standing at attention. "CAPTAIN ON DECK" Xavier shouted. Tasmanian went and sat in his chair. "Prep for departure everyone" he said calmly. Everyone either sat down and began working or stood and worked like that. Nika walked over to him. "Sir. We were hoping to hear why we're going to our home planet with you and a human." she asked. Tasmanian smiled and asked for the broadcast camera. It popped out of the ceiling and faced him. "As most of you know we are heading for Tyrannar home of our Regula soldier's. Also I have some hope that they will back us up with a few more ship, equipment, weapon's, supplies, and soldier's. Know I know we are a rebel alliance but we need more help than ever now. That is all. Captain Devil over and out" Tasmanian said shutting off the camera. He looked over to Jax. "Mr. Jax take home" he said. Jax nodded and piloted them to space. When they were clear of the gravitational pull he put the ship into warp. The other two dreadnought's followed after it.

* * *

** WOW! Ok this chapter came out great. Fighting, names, and an all new planet to be discovered. Next chapter will be focused around Zack II.**


End file.
